


A kiss is just that and nothing more

by LovelessRaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Just a little kiss~, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessRaven/pseuds/LovelessRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel desires something, he shall get it even if his pride becomes an obstacle that only can be taken down head on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss is just that and nothing more

 

_He should not have walked down the corridor that evening, he should not have peeked through that damned door when he reached the entrance in the back to look for his always ‘oh so perfect’ butler. If so he had done, then there would be no confusion, no thoughts that would make him examine this nonsensical and somehow revolting display. But it was, no matter how looked at, Sebastian’s fault._

  
_ What the young Aristocrat witnessed there was burned into his mind, petal lips brushing against each other in such a graceful pace, no one else there to distract the Earl's visible eye from the shared intimacy of his two servants. Soft pants coming from the two blondes, like a little serenade to the taller of the two, was the younger one's laughter and chuckles that reached his ears for he knew the affection that glimmered in the chefs eyes. Same was given to him by his fiance whenever she could visit, and chatter away._  
  
                              _And again their lips touched in sinful ways. Ciel on the other hand, ran. Back to the safety of his own four walls of the study._  
  
                                                                                         – - - – - - - - - - -  ♦   – - - – - - - - - - -  
  
  
      It had been more than a week since all of this took place, more than a week since he started to wonder if it would be wrong for him to desire such act as well? Of course, no one would know about the thoughts that haunted the always proud boy, since all that had changed had been the little spark of interest brought out by the seen sin that as an old song always repeated itself in his mind. Be it when the gardener and chef would greet him with warmest smiles, or when he would without knowing brush his thumb against his own pair of lips.It was there, and it was the butler who noticed it the first, for his Master started to behave so odd around him.   
  
    “Sebastian, have you ever….did you….aghh!!! nothing, forget it. Go on and prepare my bath…"was the first of many unfinished inquiries that made a fine brow of the said demon arch. Followed by few others that made no sense once again, uttered words held by no link within them until everything became more than confusing for the demon.  
  
   Light touches caressed his arm, his hands and sometimes their gazes would meet at exact moment where the boy would pull back, only to continue to stare at his butler. Accompanied by slight dusting of those round cheeks, such a charming color was red when the Earl wore it in front of him. And oh my, where was  the lonely sapphire of his Master settling on?  
  
   "Young Master, is there anything on my face?For a while now you have kept starring at me….or is there something you wish to tell and ask?"came the light teasing tone. Sebastian for once had a picture making itself known, what it was that 'his’ human so desperately wished to obtain, to feel and taste. How lovely it was to see, the boy would add another of seven sins to the already rich, and potent soul of his. The mere sight of the blazing essence hidden in the vessel made both of it carry beauty of its own.  
  
  The Earl on the other side ,bashful as never denied of such deed,"You must be imagining things Sebastian, perhaps I am taking a good look at your face, so that I know where to hit you first. "As if ever he would admit that more than once, his attention was solemnly on the thin pair of lips.How they would feel against his, how they would taste. Mayhaps bitter, what if sweet?What if there would be a  burning heat that melt would his small body until nothing of him would be left, what if the demons kiss would be his last. Those were the sickening thoughts he desperately wanted to push away, but never succeeded. He had to know, and never for the fact of those sinful thoughts no, he would reason with himself that it was all for a good cause, for him to know how to sweep off the floor his soon to be wife. Yes that was all that was there, no desire to have the devil closer to himself.  
  
       Yet none of his attempts to get Sebastian’s attention in such a way seemed to lure the beast closer no, he only made himself look even more awkward with the touches and longing gazes."This is a waste of time. Tch…asking someone else perhaps….no. Only he knows me well enough to." That brought him only back to square zero again.  
  
        Another try, another day. Ciel did his best to somehow catch the butlers attention. Be it by touching his lips, gently rubbing across them with his fingers periodically. Subtle, playful lip bites slightly reddened and made his lower lip plump, more inviting he hoped since he did indeed spend some time in front of the mirror as for not to make a fool out himself.  
  
    "My Lord, is everything alright?If you keep biting and nibbling on your lips…they will get quite irritated and the skin will break. Do case such doings yes?"Once again no respond from the blasted devil here, only mocking words that made the boy glare at the 'man’ .  
  
       "It is my body and I do as I like Sebastian!Mind your place dog."Redder than his bitten lips ,were now his cheeks. So the bastard did notice all of it, and even dared to call him out on it.  
  
    A small bow was given, the corners of the demons lips twitched upward until the teasing smirk stretched over his visage, always the same cursed smirk that was Ciel’s last push he needed.  
  
     Getting up with as much grace that he could muster, the Earl now was leaning against the table, both palms of his hand used as support."For an always perfect servant, you oh so terribly failed the past days.How disappointing."Sighing under his breath. Ciel tilted his head to the side. He could swear that never before did he feel his heart beat so fast, loud against the ribcage. Like a trapped little bird that tried to break free from its cage, wings fluttered with every breath taken as it struggled to be free.   
  
      Hearing the said, Sebastian followed the suit and cocked his head to the side, innocently asking the already annoyed human"Oh, whatever does the young Master think by that?I did everything according to your wishes…."a pause. There was back the honey-coated voice, that underneath was pure poison waiting to be taken in."If you are alluding to the rather questionable behavior I have witnessed here, done by yours truly. Then I can only defend myself by saying so, that  if the young Lord wished for me to take any action considering the matter of…..kissing him, then two words alone would make me move to do so.”  
  
     Before the young noble could utter another word, the demon already closed the distance between them. Eyes wide as always, rusty red that brilliant shone like rubies in hellfire itself, such was the intoxicating allure of the beast hidden behind the mask.“W-What are you even..you thought I wanted a kiss?Such powerful words, by such a low  proletariat…dog. You flatter yourself demon…"what a lie to tell.But accepting the thrown words would only mean that Sebastian once again, as always, was a step in front of him.  
   
    "You have always been such a terrible liar..too proud and too ignorant to simply ask of what you desire, crave and developed a longing for. Two words….such a simple task."A task simple indeed, yet the Earl only gained more aplomb for what he dared doing next. Small fingers wrapped around the silky black of his butlers tie, making the fabric wrinkle and twist. One strong tug and he had gotten what need. Lips pressed against those smiling ones, tenderly,shyly first. Until more force was used by the petite boy, tugging and pulling the demon closer. To feel the other body against his, to relish in that blaze which consumed him the moment he touched the cursed beast.  
  
       Words held power, but so did actions,gestures as well. Sebastian belonged to him, he owned him until the final day where nothing would be left of his soul and body. Until his own existence forgotten would be. "Until then, your lips are only to find mine..is that clear?”Why not play a game, with destiny itself  
  
       Such a brilliance, possession that tightened the collar around the demons throat. How  the pain made his inner beast growl at submission he made. This human, his human , would burn within his embrace willingly.“Yes, my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a small thing wrote in the heat  
> of the moment. I know my grammar is not the  
> best and I apologize for that. Still I hope that  
> this small one-shot was to your liking, it is my  
> first little story to be put up here ^^'


End file.
